warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Helios
1x | weapon = Deconstructor | range = 10m | excmods = Targeting Receptor Investigator Detect Vulnerability }} Helios is a Support Corpus Sentinel with a devastating Glaive-esque attack (Deconstructor) and the ability to assist you with Codex scans with its Investigator. With its ability to already scan enemies into the Codex; enemies with complete Codex entries can be scanned for weak points with Helios's Detect Vulnerability. Precept Mod Notes * The Investigator precept draws its scans from the user's pool of Codex Scanners. ** The Codex Scanners must be equipped in the Gear interface in Arsenal in order for Helios to use them. ** Whilst Investigator does automatically expend scan charges, aiming at an object or enemy will cause Helios to scan that particular target first. When the scan is complete, the scan target will flash blue and a sound effect will play. Helios scans also grant Affinity rewards (and stealth bonus, if the scan target is hostile and has not been alerted to your presence). As long as an object or enemy is partially visible (healthbar+name appears when aiming at a body part) it can be scanned. * With Investigator installed, Helios periodically reveals close-by items of interest as orange silhouettes, identical in effect to being zoomed in with the Codex Scanner. * When scanning without any other instructions (such as the user aiming at a specific target), Helios can occasionally scan targets through walls and other solid objects. * Helios can continue scanning an enemy even if it dies, as long as the corpse is still visible and within scanning range. ** The corpse will continue to be scanned even if shot away with a weapon that pins enemies, such as the Paris, until the corpse flies outside of the scanning range. * Helios can scan bosses through the boss's opening cinematic. * Helios will not automatically scan friendly units, such as during Invasions. (Possible bug.) * Helios can attack while scanning and vice versa. However it will not attack the target it is currently scanning until the scan is completed. (Unless you have Targeting Receptor in a higher priority slot than Investigator). Notes * Helios is currently the only Sentinel able to use the Deconstructor Sentinel melee weapon. * Helios doesn't take damage whenever it passes through laser barriers. This may be due to its Corpus origin. ** However, its shields will still be reduced to 0. * Helios tends to aim at head level, enabling it to have a higher chance of landing head shots. On the downside, it tends to aim at where the head should be rather than where it is, making it miss shorter targets like MOAs and targets that are crouching. ** This is only the case with the Deconstructor. It aims just like any other Sentinel with other Sentinel weapons. * Helios is the cheapest Sentinel Blueprint to acquire, requiring only 15,000 from the Dojo Energy Lab to purchase. ** However, it is the second most expensive Sentinel to produce, requiring 1 Forma, 300 Oxium, and 10 Fieldrons. This makes it certainly less expensive than the Djinn, which requires 2 Forma, and 6 Mutagen Masses. Skins PetCorpusBundle.png|'Ictus Attachments' (Available to all Sentinels) SimarisHeliosSkin.png|'Simaris Helios Skin' (Cephalon Simaris Offering) ObsidianHelios.png|'Obsidian Helios Skin' (PS4 Exclusive) Trivia * Helios was introduced in Update 12.5.0 * Helios (/ˈhiːli.ɒs/; Ancient Greek: Ἥλιος Hēlios; Latinized as Helius; Ἠέλιος in Homeric Greek) was the personification of the Sun in Greek mythology. Known as the God of the Sun. * Helios is the first Corpus Sentinel. * Helios is vaguely shaped like a horseshoe. * Helios's model was designed by Lucas Hug. See also * Sentinels * Sentinel Mods de:Helios_Wächter Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Update 12 Category:Companion